


Other

by ladyknightly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Parallel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightly/pseuds/ladyknightly
Summary: Harry Potter ends up in a different dimension. He's not sure if he has to do it all again.
Relationships: Gen - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Harry lay in his bed. He had never felt as comfortable as he did at that moment.

“M’ser’s Potter must be getting-up,” said a squeaky voice. It was Harry’s new House-Elf, Dropsy. 

“Damn, is it that time already?” said Harry.

“Yes, M’ser Potter,” said Dropsy. “You must be getting’ ready for the banquet. Minister Shacklebolt will be bringin’ muggle cars to take you to the banquet.”  
  
Harry nodded. He stood up and pulled out his new dress robes from the closet.

Harry showered and got dressed. He was ready quickly. Then, Harry headed downstairs. There were two familiar people sitting around his dining-room table.  
  
The first person that was there was Hermione. Her bushy hair was tamed. Harry surmised that she must have used a great deal of Sleakeazy’s Hair Potion to get her hair that straight.  
  
Ron sat across from Hermione. He wore jet black dress robes with maroon-colored trim.

“There you are,” said Hermione. “I thought I would have to go upstairs to get you.”  
  
“No, I’m ready,” said Harry. “And you look nice, Hermione.”

Hermione wore a pale blue dress robe. There were fine golden embroidery on the edges of her dress robes. 

“Thank you,” said Hermione. 

“You’re not going to say anything about me?” asked Ron with a grin.

“You look dashing like always,” said Harry with a friendly laugh. “All right. Let’s go. The cars the ministry sent over should be here by now.”

Ron and Hermione nodded.

The three left Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in-toe.

_____

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked confidently into the hotel foyer. There was a beautiful chandelier above them. It glimmered in the light.  
  
“Wow. This place is really nice,” said Ron.  
  
“Only the best for the best,” said a voice from behind the three of them. The three turned to face the person that was speaking. It was The Daily Prophet journalist. He had dark hair and heavy-lidded eyes.

“I suppose so,” responded Harry.  
  
“Mr. Potter, will you answer a few questions? The readers of The Daily Prophet would love to get your opinion on a few things.”  
  
Harry felt a bit more obliging than he typically felt toward The Daily Prophet journalist. Harry nodded.

Harry was surprised that Hermione and Ron’s eyes didn’t pop-out from his and her sockets.

“How do you feel about Minister Shacklebolt’s latest comment that _you_ should in fact be the new Minister of Magic?” said the journalist.

Harry shrugged. “I’m flattered. But I’m a bit too young for the job.”

“There are many people at the Ministry who would disagree with that,” said the journalist.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m an Auror now. I like my job. I don’t see myself getting into politics.”

“Yes, definitely not!” said a shrill voice. A woman appeared. She was a heavy-set woman. She had dark hair and dark eyes. “Someone like you should never be in power! You killed her! You killed my daughter!”

Harry frowned

“Listen, whoever you are… Harry didn’t kill anyone!” said Hermione. She stood beside Harry.

Ron was on Harry’s other side. He stepped forward. “Harry saved the bloody world!” argued Ron.

“No! My daughter, Millicent Bulstrode, was a classmate of Harry Potter’s! She was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts! Her death will lay on your feet, Harry Potter! On your feet!”

A crowd started to form. People began to whisper. The Daily Prophet journalist was scribbling something down on a pad of paper at a frenzied pace.

Harry stepped forward. He tried to calm the woman down. He raised-up his hands to placate her. “This isn’t the place for this,” said Harry. “You need to relax.”

“No! This is your fault! You will pay for your actions!”

The woman pulled out a dagger out from beneath her robes in a motion that was too quick to stop. She said a string of words in a foreign language. Then, she used the dagger to slit her throat.  
  
The woman was dead in the next instant. Her body lay crumbled on the floor. A pool of red, gushing blood spread around the lifeless form.

“Oh, my god,” whispered Hermione.

Ron stepped in front of Hermione to try to shield her from the sight. Harry pulled out his wand and stood in a defensive position.

Suddenly, there was a strong wind. It surrounded Harry, Ron and Hermione. The crowd of people moved away from the three of them.

“Hold hands!” shouted Harry to Ron and to Hermione. Harry felt that strong dark magic was brewing. The three held hands. They did it just in time. In the next moment a dark black pit opened-up in mid-air. The pit sucked Harry, Ron and Hermione into it. They tumbled around in the wind inside the black wind-tunnel like heaps of old hay.

The last thing Harry remembered was a glimpse of a strange sight before him. It was Hogwarts—but it was a Hogwarts that looked like the old Hogwarts of Harry’s yesteryear. It stood tall, beautiful, and pristine. 

Then, everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Harry felt was the cold, hard ground beneath him. The next thing Harry felt was a few droplets of rain. Harry sat-up and blinked. He felt a little dizzy. He lifted his hand to touch his forehead.

After a moment Harry became acquainted with his surroundings. He looked around. It looked like he was laying in the street in the middle of a muggle suburb. It was a familiar muggle suburb.  
  
Harry realized where he was standing. “What am doing by the Dursley’s house?” asked Harry to himself. 

Harry looked around for any signs of Ron or Hermione. There were no signs of them.

“Damn,” said Harry to himself. “What have I gotten myself into this time?”

Harry sighed. It began to rain harder.

Harry decided right then and there to do something he never thought he would do. _I guest it’s time to visit the Dursley’s,_ thought Harry.

_____

Harry walked-up to the front door of the Dursley’s home. The lawn was as green and as pristine as ever.

Harry knocked on the door. It opened a few minutes later. 

A recognizable face greeted him.

“Hello, Dudley,” said Harry.

Dudley was bigger than he was than the last time Harry saw him. He was muscular. He looked to be around thirty-five-years-old.

“Who are you?” asked Dudley roughly.

Harry stared at Dudley. He thought for a moment. He frowned.

Finally, there was nothing else for it. “I’m Harry… Harry Potter. Your bloody cousin who lived in this house for seventeen years.” Harry paused before he decided to continue. “And have you eaten the exact _opposite_ of Popeye’s spinach for last night’s tea?”

Dudley frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

Harry decided that now was not the time to ask too many questions. “Forget it. Can I use the phone?”

Dudley stared at Harry. “Fine,” he said. “But be quick about it.”

Dudley stepped out of the way and pointed to the place where the phone sat.

“Thanks,” said Harry. _It’s not like I didn’t know where it was,_ thought Harry to himself.

The Dursley’s home looked as clean and neat as ever. Everything was set in its place. There were no photographs of Harry on the mantle place or on the wall like Harry remembered.

Harry reached the phone that sat on a side-table. He dialed Hermione’s home phone number at the flat that Ron and Hermione shared in muggle London.

“The number you have tried to call is not in service,” said the strange voice of a machine. The machine continued to repeat the same sentence.

Harry scowled. He put down the phone.

“Do you get the help you needed?” asked Dudley. He was standing a few feet away from Harry.

“No, Dudley, I didn’t,” said Harry.

Dudley frowned. “Look—I don’t know who you are. I don’t know why you’re acting like I know you.”

“Oh, come off it,” said Harry. “I’m _Harry bloody Potter._ Even you can’t be this daft!”

Dudley stepped forward toward Harry. He raised his hand in a fist. “I don’t know who you are. You’re crazy,” said Dudley. “This is what I get for trying to help a lazy lay-about who’s knocking on doors for help. Get out of here!”  
  
“Fine,” growled Harry. He began to walk away. “I guess I’ll see you later, Dudley.”

Harry walked out of the house without another look back.

_____

Harry didn’t have a wand. He didn’t have his money-bag on him. He didn’t have his second-pair of glasses that he always brought along just-in-case something happened. That could only mean one thing. He would have to do wandless magic to get to muggle London. Then, he had to get to The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. He tried to calm his mind. He tried to feel the power beneath his skin. He focused on the power. He harnessed it. Then, he moved his hand in the motion that he would do if held a wand.  
  
The was a flash of light. Then, Harry apparated.

_____

Harry stood in front of The Leaky Cauldron. The rain was pouring down harder than it was in Little Whinging. Harry ducked into the pub.

The pub looked a lot different than he remembered it. It was darker. It was mustier. There were virtually no-one in the pub except a man sitting in the corner. He looked to be stirring his drink without a wand.  
  
Harry walked-over to the only other person in the room. It was Tom. He was the barman at The Leaky Cauldron.

“Hello, there, Tom,” said Harry. “You haven’t seen Ron or Hermione around have you?”

Harry and Tom had gotten to know each other fairly well. Tom was a member of The Order of the Phoenix. However, he wasn’t a full-member. Still, he was good at getting vital information without being suspicious.

“Sorry, I don’ know who yer talking about,” said Tom. 

Harry cursed. “Are you tell me you don’t know who they are?” he asked.  
  
Tom shook his head. “Sorry ‘ta say that I don’,” said Tom. 

It was time for it. There was nothing else to do. Harry took a breath and said the last thing he ever thought he would say. “Do you know who _I_ am?” asked Harry quietly.

Tom shook his head again. “Can’t say ‘at I do.”

“Damn,” said Harry. “I’m going to need a scotch.”

_____

Harry walked along Diagon Alley. Things looked similar to the Diagon Alley in his memory… but there were vast differences. First, Diagon Alley was empty. There were hardly any people there. Next, there were a number of stores that were closed down. The stores were boarded-up to probably dissuade trespassers from entering.

“It looks like it did when You-Know-Who was still in power,” said Harry to himself. Harry didn’t know why he said You-Know-Who instead of Voldemort’s actual name. But, somehow, Harry knew it was the right thing to do.

After some time Harry decided to see if George was working at his business, The Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. He knew that he would be able to find Ron much easier if he could track down one of his family members.

Harry walked down Diagon Alley until he reached the location of The Weasley’s Wizard Wheezer.

There was nothing there.

“Where the _fuck_ am I?” said Harry to himself.  
  
There was no response.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had no wand, no money, and no way of knowing where Ron and Hermione disappeared to. _I guess I’m just lucky that I appeared here with shoes on,_ thought Harry.

Harry decided that the only thing left to do was to find a place to stay for the evening. Harry used wandless magic to pry open the wooden boards that blocked The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' store. He went soundly to sleep on the hard floor in the corner of the empty room. He was tired from all the wandless magic that he did that day.

Harry woke up the next morning sometime in the afternoon. Harry considered his options. He wondered if he should go to Gringotts Bank to speak to the goblins about accessing his galleons. However, he knew that the goblins at Gringotts were adamant that they only allow people who had keys to enter his or her vault.

Harry wondered if he should apparate to The Burrow. He was almost ready to do that when he decided to do something different. He decided to see if Luna was at home.

Harry apparated in the middle of Diagon Alley to the lawn outside of the Lovegood’s home. He walked-up to the door and knocked. He made sure to stay away from the Lovegood’s dirigible plums that grew beside the entrance way.

A pretty blonde girl answered the door. She was around thirty-years-old... Harry's age. She had wide eyes and a dreamy look about her.

“Oh, it’s you,” said Luna. “Come in.”

Harry smiled. _Great,_ thought Harry. _She knows who I am._

Harry walked in and took a seat in the Lovegood’s small sitting area. Luna hummed and went to make a pot of tea. Once the tea was finished she gave a teacup to Harry.

Harry sipped the tea. It tasted sweet.

“I’m happy to see you, Luna,” said Harry. “I have no idea what’s going on. No one knows who I am.”  
  
Luna nodded. “Yes. I thought that might be the case.”

“I’m glad _you_ do.”

Luna shook her head. Her golden hair caught the light. It made her hair look like a silvery-blonde color. “Well, I don’t,” said Luna in a definite way.

Harry scowled. “What?” he said. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“You haven’t figured it out? You’re not from here. You’re in another universe. That’s why no one knows you here.”

Harry wanted to lay down. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands against his eye-sockets. “Luna, what are you saying? I’m not from another universe.”  
  
“Well, why doesn’t anyone know you here?” asked Luna.

Harry frowned harder. “I don’t know.”

“Yes. Precisely.”

Then, Harry remembered the woman who slit her own throat right in front of his eyes. _Millicent Bulstrode's mother did a spell to send me to another universe,_ thought Harry to himself.

"If I am from another universe, then, how do you know me?" asked Harry finally.

“I’m a Seer,” said Luna. 

Harry was surprised. “I didn't know that. I never knew that about you.”

Luna nodded. “Yes,” she said. “I discovered I was a Seer when I was five-years-old. I predicted my mother’s death moments before it happened. My father and I try to keep it a secret. We don’t want the problems that come along with me being a Seer. It's helpful right now in this time of crisis."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean by, 'In this time of crisis?'" he asked.

"Well, there's a War going on," explained Luna calmly.

Harry sighed. He was almost expecting this. "Are you telling me... You-Know-Who is alive here? Are you telling me the War is still going on?"  
  
"Yes," said Luna simply. 

"Damn it!" cursed Harry. Harry stood up. He began to pace. He could almost feel a headache coming. "I can't believe this!"

"I'm afraid it's true," said Luna. "Is the War over in your world?"

Harry made a decision. He knew what to do.

"No," lied Harry. "The War is still going on in my world, too... I just thought that things were different here."

"The Order will be sad to hear that," said Luna.

"Do you mean... The Order of the Phoenix?" asked Harry. _That makes sense,_ thought Harry. _If You-Know-Who is still running rampant, then, The Order of the Phoenix must be around to try to stop him._

“Yes, I mean The-oh-so-secret Order that I’m not supposed to know anything about.”

“I take it that you aren't a part of The Order of the Phoenix?" asked Harry.   
  
“No, I'm not a part of The Order of the Phoenix. I think The Order dislikes my family's newspaper, _The Quibbler._ They don’t take my father and I seriously.”

"I see,” said Harry. “Then, do you know anything about Hermione Granger? Or the Weasley’s?”

"I don't know anyone of the name Hermione Granger," said Luna. "However, I know about the Weasley's. They Weasley's live across the green. I don't talk to them often though. They usually spend time with the Longbottom's. And the Potter's.  
  
Harry stared. He cleared his throat. He blinked. 

Finally, he spoke. 

“Are you saying James and Lily Potter are alive?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Luna. “They’re alive and kicking.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry borrowed around one-hundred-and-fifty galleons from Luna. That was all she could spare. 

Now that he had some galleons on him Harry knew that what he needed was a plan. And what he _really_ needed was a wand. His wandless skills were some of the best in all of Great Britain (or, at least _his_ Great Britain), but using wandless magic made Harry feel lethargic. He needed a wand to do simple and complex magic with more ease.

Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind was also the idea of his mother and father from _this_ world. _How old were they?_ he wondered. _Where did they live? Did they have any children? Did they have another Harry Poter as his and her son? And, finally, what were they like?_  
  
Harry attempted to shove these thoughts to the back of his mind to consider at a later time. He decided that the first thing he needed to do was to go to Diagon Alley for a wand. Ollivander's was the best place for just that.

Harry stepped out of the Lovegood home. He walked out to the green. Then, he apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. He entered Diagon Alley and made his way to Ollivander's. 

Harry felt relived when he saw that it was still there. He was glad that it was still open for business.

Harry walked into the shop. “Hello?” he called out.

The shop was dusty. There were shelves lining the entire store. The shelves were filled with thin, long boxes. It looked like Harry's own world.

There was an air of magic and mystery in the wand store that was thick and choking.

Harry perused the shelves of the store. Then, he heard a noise from the back of the wand store. The noise was a strange, scuffling sound. A tall, thin man with deep, protruding eyes and white hair appeared. 

“Hello,” said the man. “My name is Ollivander. How can I help you?”  
  
“Hello,” said Harry. “My name is Jack. I’m here to buy a new wand.”  
  
Ollivander nodded. “May I ask you where you bought your previous wand? Also, what was the wood and the wand core of that wand?”  
  
Harry frowned. “I bought my wand at a second-hand shop,” lied Harry. “And my wand was a snakewood wand. The core was a thunder-bird core tail feather.”  
  
Ollivander nodded. “Hmm…” said Ollivander. “That’s a strange combination. Are you sure that you don’t know who is the creator of the wand?”  
  
Harry shook his head.

“I see. And how big was the wand?”  
  
Harry chuckled. “I usually have to buy a lady a drink before she asks me that question,” said Harry.

“Quite,” responded Ollivander.

Harry decided to get back on topic. “My wand was thirteen-and-a-quarter inches,” said Harry.

“Very well,” said Mr. Ollivander. “I will go into the back of my store and pull out some of my very best wands for you to try. I shall be back here in a moment.”  
  
Ollivander disappeared into the back of the wand shop.

_____

Harry walked out of Ollivander’s with a spring in his step an hour later. He felt better now that he held his new wand in his hand. Harry’s wand was fourteen inches long. It was a cypress wand with a thestral tail-hair. It was strong and firm.

Harry’s next goal was to learn about the world that he was in. He decided that his first stop was The Leaky Cauldron. He needed to talk to Tom the barman.

Harry reached The Leaky Cauldron sooner than he anticipated. The bar was nearly empty like the first time Harry was in the place. Harry spotted Tom easily.

“Hello, there,” said Harry. “I wondered if I could have a drink?”  
  
Tom nodded. “What’ll you have?” he asked.  
  
“I’d like a scotch. Neat,” said Harry.

Tom obliged. Harry sipped his drink silently. Finally, after a few moments he began his line-of-questioning.

“Tom, I’m a wizard from abroad,” said Harry. “I moved to American a long time ago. Now, I’m back here. I was wondering if you knew what was going on with the war?”

Tom frowned. “Well, I don’ suppose I know anythin’ new ‘bout it,” said Tom. “Our troops are fightin’ fiercely in the Russian wilds. I hear we’re gainin’ ground somethin’ fierce.”

“That’s great to hear,” said Harry. “Do you know if Dumbledore’s doing anything to stop the war? I heard that he was the only man that You-Know-Who ever feared.”  
  
Tom stared at Harry. “Well,” he said slowly. “If anyone could defeat You-Know-Who, then, it would be Dumbledore… but he died years and years ago. Don’ know how you even know ‘bout him.”

Harry’s mouth was dry. He swallowed and unswallowed. “I see,” said Harry. “That’s too bad.” 

“Is that all?” asked Tom.

Harry nodded. “Yes, that’s all,” said Harry.

 _For now,_ he added in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked around the empty streets of Diagon Alley. He thought of his parents. He wondered how they were. 

_I wonder what they’re like,_ pondered Harry. _Do they have another Harry Potter as their son? Do they have any other children?_ _Are they happy? Are they okay?_

Harry frowned. He decided to put those thoughts aside for now. He decided that the next thing to do would be to try to get money. He spent the one-hundred-and-fifty galleons that he borrowed from Luna on a new wand. He didn’t have two galleons to rub together. 

Harry decided that the best thing to do would be to head over to the muggle side of London. There were plenty of people there with cash on them. Harry was sure he would be able to collect a lot of money from some unassuming businessmen. Then, he would head over to Gringotts to exchange the money to galleons, sickles, and knuts.

Harry went through the archway that led to The Leaky Cauldron. Then, he entered muggle London.

Harry apparated to a side-street on Tottenham Court Road. He entered a nearby pub and ordered a drink. He didn’t have any muggle money to pay for it but a simple ‘Confundus’ charm would do the trick.

Harry sat and drank his scotch silently. It was around four-thirty p.m. He knew that a number of young businessmen and business women would visit the pub after work. 

He didn’t have to wait long. After some time a group of well-dressed twenty-somethings walked-in.

Harry listened to the group’s conversation.

“The DOW’s down again,” said a tall, gangly man. He reminded Harry of Ron. However, he had dark-brown Harry instead of Ron’s bright red-hair.

“Yes, I know,” said a pretty blonde-haired girl with tortoise-shelled glasses on her face. “This was a tough week.”

The group of people ordered drinks. Harry paid attention to their wallets. He wanted to steal from people who had a lot on them. If he stole credit cards, then, it would just be icing on the cake.

The group of businessmen and one business woman continued to chatter and to drink. Harry aimed his wand at the tall man. He decided to levitate the man’s wallet to him.

Harry’s wand poked out of the right-hand sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt. Harry said the levitation spell under his breath. He lifted the wallet magically. It levitated from the man’s pocket and floated close to the ground. Then, it floated toward him.

In a few moments Harry had the wallet.

Harry did the same thing to two other people in the group. He floated the blonde woman’s wallet last. Then, he stood. He was ready to go.

Harry was close to the exit. He was about to leave when he heard someone call-out. "Hey!” said someone from the group. He didn’t want to turn around to see what was going on… but he did. “My wallet’s not here!” said the tall and gangly man.

Harry smirked. He turned away.

“What do you mean?” asked the woman. “You pulled it out a minute ago. You put it back in your back-pocket. You must have it.”  
  
“No, it’s not here!” said the man.

Harry walked out of the door at a brisk pace. He was almost to the end of the street when he heard someone yelling.  
  
“Hey, you! Come back here!” said a person from behind Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. 

Still, he decided to run.

_____

Harry was sure he could out-pace his followers easily. He ran ahead until he could not hear the sound of thumping feet following behind him. He turned to enter a side-alley. He stopped running and caught his breath.

Harry was about to pull-out his new wand to apparate back to The Leaky Cauldron. However, something stopped Harry from doing so. There was a loud sound that sounded like the crack of a whip. It was the sound of apparation.

Suddenly, there was a man in front of Harry. It was the tall, gangly man from the pub.

There was another sound of apparation. The pretty blonde-haired woman was in front of him, too.

 _Damn it,_ thought Harry to himself. _He’s a wizard! She’s a witch! Of all the damn luck…_

“Stop it right there,” said the woman. She lifted a thin wand in her hand. 

“I think you have something of ours,” said the man.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” lied Harry. Harry pulled out his own wand. 

The man narrowed his eyes. “I see. You _are_ a wizard. Now, that makes sense. That’s the only way you could have gotten our wallets.”

“I don’t have your wallets,” lied Harry again. “You probably misplaced them somewhere at the pub.”

The man scowled. He lifted his wand-arm. Before the man could blast out a spell Harry lifted his own wand-arm to cast a defensive shield charm. He made the spell as strong as he could do it. He wasn’t sure how strong the man’s spell-work would be. He decided to it was best to be safe.

Harry did it just in time. The man’s spell ricocheted off of the shield that Harry formed.

“What?” exclaimed the man. “Ordinary wizards can’t block my spells. Who are you?”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re an arrogant sod,” he said.

“No,” interrupted the woman. “We’re Unspeakables. Our skills are far-beyond what any normal witch or wizard can do. What’s your name, Thief?”  
  
Harry considered the situation for a minute. He decided that he needed to continue to speak to these two to gather information. Then, he would apparate away before they could do anything to stop him.  
  
“My name is Jack,” lied Harry through his teeth. “Jack Hornsby.”

The woman nodded. “All right, Jack, we know you took our wallets. You need to give them back to us.”  
  
Harry sighed. He reluctantly handed over the wallets that he procured. When the woman held the wallets in her hand the other man spoke-up.

“What school did you come from?” asked the man. “That was a strong shield charm. You didn’t learn that charm in someone’s basement.”  
  
“I went to Hogwarts,” said Harry. _Well, that is the truth,_ he thought to himself. “Now, it’s my turn to ask a question. What were you two doing at that pub? You’re a wizard and a witch. You acted like muggles. What are you trying to do?”

The man frowned. “I guess our cover is blown,” he griped. 

“We’re doing a scouting mission,” said the woman. “We’re trying to find wizards-in-hiding. There are some wizards who are a part of You-Know-Who’s secret force within the British business community. We’re trying to smoke them out.”  
  
Harry nodded. “All right, then,” he said. “I’m sorry if my thievery blew your cover.”

The woman shook her head. “Well, we blew our cover with _you…_ not the muggles at the pub. A spell will take care of any problems.”  
  
Harry nodded. “Fine, then. I’m sorry for trying to steal your wallets. I think I better be off now.”  
  
The man stepped forward. He raised his hand to stop Harry. “Listen, whoever you are… I think you picked the wrong pub tonight. But, maybe this encounter can have a good end. You’re a strong wizard. We could use someone like you in the Unspeakables.”  
  
Harry raised a brow. “You’re asking me to work with you after I stole your wallet?”  
  
The man chuckled. “Well, it looks like you could use some money. And we could use another wizard with a strong wand-arm.”

Harry considered the man’s offer. _Well, I am in need of some money,_ he thought.

“I’ll think about it,” said Harry finally. “What are your names anyway?”

The man smirked. “I'm Ron Weasley.”

The woman nodded her head slightly. “My name is Hermione Granger,” she said.

“Oh, damn,” said Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry didn’t know what to say to this strange new version of Ron and Hermione. _I found_ _Ron and Hermione…_ _just not_ my _Ron and Hermione,_ thought Harry.

“You’re Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?” asked Harry after a minute of silence.  
  
“Yes,” said Hermione. “That’s us. Why? Have you heard of us?”

“I’ve heard of the Weasley’s,” said Harry in a caged way. “I hear the Weasley’s have a whole troop of boys.”  
  
Ron-of-this-world chuckled. “Yes,” said Ron. “That’s true. I have a lot of brothers.”  
  
Harry nodded thoughtfully. “I guess your hair is charmed to look brown, then? And Hermione’s hair was charmed to look blonde?” he asked. 

“Yes,” said Ron. “You’ve heard of the Weasley’s famous red-hair?”  
  
“Something like that,” said Harry. 

“How do you know what my hair-color is?” said Hermione. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

He frowned.

“No,” said Harry shortly. “I don’t know you. I’m trying to find two of my friends. We’re from America. We got separated by accident on the way here. Maybe you two can help me to find them. Can you take me to the Ministry? Someone may have heard of them there.”

Ron frowned. 

Hermione raised an eye-brow. “Well, this is turning out to be a fruitful conversation. You’re a thief and you’re willingly going with us to the Ministry.”  
  
“I hope you won’t throw the book at me,” said Harry. “And I can really use the help. I don’t have any money like you said.”  
  
Hermione sighed. “All right,” said Hermione. “I suppose we’ll let you off this time. We’ll take you to the Ministry.”  
  
“Thanks,” said Harry. 

_____

Harry and the Ron-and-Hermione of _this_ world approached the red phone booth in muggle London. It was the same phone booth that Harry used in his fifth year of Hogwarts to go to his court case.  
  
The three were silent as the red phone booth fell downward into the bowls of the Ministry. Minutes passed until they reached their destination. Once the three were in the Ministry proper Ron and Hermione led Harry passed the atrium. 

“I think I can find my way here,” said Harry. “I don’t want to keep you. You must have a lot to do.”

“No, we better go with you to The Missing Persons’ office,” said Hermione. “We want to see if you have any information on your missing friends.”

“Come on, it’s this way,” said Ron.  
  
Harry frowned. _If I do find_ my _Ron and Hermione how am I going to tell them apart from one another when I call the two’s names? I suppose I will have to call_ this _Ron by his full name. I guess I will have to call Hermione by the title, “Hermione-the-other…” at least in my head._

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked for some time through the Ministry. There were many people walking around at brisk paces. 

“It’s right here,” said Ron. The three of them reached a door. It was wide open. The three heard shouting from inside of the room.

Harry frowned. _What’s going on?_ he wondered.

Harry was about to enter the room when Ron stopped him. He reached out his arm to stop Harry’s movements.  
  
“Hermione and I will go in,” said Ron. “We don’t know what’s going on in there.”  
  
Harry did as he was instructed. Ron entered the room with Hermione.   
  
There were more loud noises from the room. Someone was shouting.

 _I was never one to follow the rules,_ thought Harry to himself.

Harry entered in after them.

_____

There was someone standing in the middle-of-the-room. He looked familiar. He had red-hair and an assortment of freckles on his face. He was tall and gangly.

It was Ron. _His_ Ron.  
  
“Damn it! I told you! I wasn’t doing anything! I just need to get some information,” said Harry’s-version-of-Ron-Weasley.

“Sir, you were memory-charmed,” said the man who stood in front of Harry’s-version-of-Ron-Weasley. “We believe it was a strong memory-charm. You don’t know who you are!”  
  
“I told you… I’m not from here! I think it’s best if you let me go!” yelled Ron.

The brown-haired Ron from this world stepped forward in front of Harry’s Ron. His wand was in his hand.  
  
“You need to calm down,” said this-world’s-Ron. Harry decided to call him ‘Ronald’ instead of Ron now that the two were in the same room together. “I believe that you were bewitched. Have you taken a potion recently? A potion that changes your identity?”

Harry’s-Ron stopped yelling. He stared at Ronald.

“Oh, no,” he said. “It’s me.”

“Yes,” said Harry. “I’m seeing double, too.”  
  
Ron glanced away from his body-double. His eyes grew wide with surprise when he saw Harry standing there.

“Harry, it’s you!” said Ron. He frowned. “Or, is it another you?”  
  
“Yes, it’s me,” said Harry. “In-the-flesh.”

Another voice interrupted Harry’s conversation with Ron. It was Hermione-the-other.

“Will someone tell me what’s going on?” she said in a huff. Her wand was out in her hand. “If you don’t tell me what’s happening them I’m going to hex you all to smithereens.”

Harry grinned. He put his hands in his pockets. “It’s a long story,” said Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry explained what happened. He said that Harry, Ron and Hermione were Aurors in his and her world. A mother of one of his enemies did a spell that killed her in the process of doing the spell. They were sent to this world by the mother’s spell.

Harry didn’t talk about how he defeated You-Know-Who. He thought it was best.

“So, let me get this straight,” said Hermione-the-other. “You’re saying that you’re from another world? What a laugh.”

Ron sighed. “I knew they wouldn’t believe us, Harry,” said Ron. “But what do you have to say about the fact that I look exactly like Ronald here?”

Harry told Ron early on in the conversation that it would be best to separate himself from the other Ron by calling him by his full-name, Ronald.

“You could have taken a drink of Polyjuice Potion,” said Ronald calmly. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “We’ve talked for more than an hour about this. You need to drink Polyjuice Potion again before the hour-is-up to stay in-disguise.”

“How do you know that?” asked Hermione-the-other suspiciously.

“We have some experience with Polyjuice Potion,” said Harry vaguely.

Hermione-the-other looked on thoughtfully. 

Ronald looked at Harry with skepticism. 

Ron frowned. “Well, there’s one way we can prove this theory,” said Ron.

“How can we do that?” asked Hermione-the-other.

“We can go find our other friend… the _other_ Hermione Granger,” said Ron. “That will be another person that looks exactly like someone who is already in this group. That must prove something.”

Hermione-the-other scowled. “The _other_ Hermione Granger?”

“Yes,” said Ron. “Anyway, things will get a bit confusing once she’s here. Your magicked disguises are starting to wear down.”

It was true. Ronald’s hair was changing into a red-ish hue. Hermione-the-other’s blonde hair was getting curlier and curlier.

“Oh, bother,” said Hermione-the-other.  
_____

The four left the Ministry and took the red phonebooth back-up to Muggle London. You could not apparate or disapparate in the Ministry. Ron held onto Harry’s arm. Harry held onto Ronald’s arm. Ronald held onto Hermione-the-other’s arm. Then, Ron side-apparated the group to the forest where their Hermione was hiding.

The three apparated to The Forest of Dean. 

Harry looked around his surroundings. There were lush, green trees everywhere… but no sign of Hermione.

Ronald and Hermione-the-other looked around. “There’s no one here,” said Hermione-the-other.

“Let me guess… she used magic to hide herself?” asked Harry to Ron. 

Ron nodded. “Hermione, Harry and I are here!” called out Ron to the air.

Ron’s words were met with silence. Then, in a few minutes there was a glimmer in the air. The glimmer spread-out from the center point. It spread out of that point like the length of a spiderweb.

There was a tent in the middle of the space where there was nothing before it. There was even a small camp fire.

A woman stood by the camp fire. She had bushy hair that was tamed. It was pulled back in a ponytail.

It was Hermione. _Their_ Hermione.

“Harry, it’s you!” cried out Hermione. She rushed forward and gave Harry a hug.

“It’s good to see you, Hermione,” said Harry.

Harry pulled back from the hug. He gestured toward his other two companions.

Ronald and Hermione-the-other stared. There wands were out.

“Hermione, she does look like you,” said Ronald in awe.

Harry's-Hermione frowned at the two extra people in their group. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Well,” said Harry. “I was procuring some much-needed resources. I ran into this world’s Ronald and Hermione when that happened. Then, the three of us found Ronald at the Ministry. There was a row.”

“I was trying to get some intel like I told you,” said Ron. “But someone pulled me aside. They thought I was _this world’s_ Ronald. I told them that I wasn’t him and they told me that I was ‘Confunded.’ They tried to do a counter-curse on me. When that didn’t work they thought I was someone trying to sneak into the bowels of the Ministry. They thought I drank Polyjuice Potion."

“We’re Unspeakables,” said Ronald. “That type of thing can happen.”

“So, let me get this straight,” said Hermione-the-other. “You three came here… _from another world._ ”

“Yes,” said Hermione. “We did. In our world we’re Aurors.”

“Maybe they can help us to get home,” said Ron. 

Hermione-the-other nodded. “We can see if we can help,” she said. “Someone at the Ministry might know something. But before we help with that we have a few questions.”

Harry wanted to avoid that as much as possible… however, he wasn’t sure that he could do that now.

“What do you want to know?” asked Ron. Ron glanced at Harry and Hermione. Hermione gave him a grim look in response. All three had the same thought… _Do not, tell them that we are the ones that destroyed You-Know-Who in our home world… We don’t want to get dragged into this world’s War against Voldemort._

“Did you have a You-Know-Who in your world?” asked Hermione-the-other somewhat predictably.

“Yes,” said Harry curtly. 

No one said anything for a few moments. Then, Hermione-the-other continued to talk.

“Is he dead?” she asked.

“No,” lied Harry easily. “He’s still running rampant in our world.”

Hermione-the-other sighed. She looked defeated. 

Ronald scowled. “How’s the war going in your world?” he asked.

“It’s going as well as to be expected,” said Harry’s-Hermione. “There are a lot of people in hiding. We’re doing the best we can though.”

Hermione-the-other nodded.

Ronald did, too.

“So,” said Harry’s-Ron after a moment. “Is the other Harry here, too?”

Ronald frowned. He glanced at Hermione-the-other. “I don’t know another Harry,” he said. “This one is the only Harry that I know.”

“Do the Potters have a son?” asked Harry.

“They don't,” said Ronald. “I heard that they were childless. Lily Potter was hit by a spell years ago. She can’t have children.”

“I see,” said Harry thoughtfully. _There’s no Harry Potter here,_ he thought. _I was never born. Maybe that’s why the War is still raging-on here._

“Do you have a plan to defeat You-Know-Who in your world?” asked Hermione-the-other.

“No,” said Harry shortly. “We’re running blind. We don’t have any concrete plans.”

“I see,” said Hermione-the-other. “Then, maybe—”

Something interrupted this world’s Hermione. A blue light appeared from thin air. Inside the blue aura of light was an animal created by the blue light. The animal was a lion.

It was a Patronus. 

“There are Death Eaters at Trafalgar Square,” said a voice that came out of the lion. It sounded like Kingsley… well, _this world’s_ Kingsley. 

“Damn it!” said Hermione-the-other. “We need to put a hold on this until later. We’re needed.”

“Not Trafalgar Square again,” said Ronald with a desperate sigh. “It was a mess to clean-up last time. There were tons of muggles walking around.”

“What’s going on?” asked Harry’s-Hermione.

“There’s Death Eaters at a muggle location. We’re Unspeakables. It’s part of the job description to go there to help out with the Aurors,” explained Hermione-the-other.

“All right,” said Ronald. “We better go.”

“Maybe we should go, too,” said Harry’s-Hermione quietly to Harry and to Ron. “We could help.”

“Why not?” said Hermione-the-other. She overheard Hermione's whispered words. “If you can handle a wand like this chap then we’d be lucky to have you with us.”

Harry sighed. “I don’t know,” he said. “Maybe we should leave it up to the professionals.”

Harry’s-Ron smirked. “Right. The _professionals._ ”

Harry looked bemused. “I guess we’re going,” he said with a short laugh. 

“Did I miss something?” said Ronald. He looked between Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry waved away his comment with his hands. “Oh, nothing,” said Harry. “Fine. We’ll come along to help out.”

“All right,” said Hermione-the-other. “Then, let’s go.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry, Ron and Hermione side-apparated with Ronald and Hermione-the-other to Trafalgar Square. They apparated to a side-street that was near the sounds of the action. Harry could hear people yelling from where they stood in the alleyway. He also heard the sound of wand-fire going-off.

“Are you ready to go?” said Hermione-the-other. “Wands out.”

“We’re ready,” said Harry. “Let’s go.”

Harry walked out of the side-street confidently. Ron and Hermione were on either side of him. There were people running away from the scene. There were men in Death Eater robes and Death Eater masks. There were harried looking Aurors and Unspeakables dodging wand-fire behind upturned trashcans.

Harry lifted his wand. He placed a disillusionment charm on himself. Then, he did an all-around shield-charm to protect him from any stray wand-fire that might come toward him unannounced. Ron and Hermione did the same.

“Disillusionment charms and shield charms? That’s a good idea,” said Hermione-the-other. “Let’s do the same.”

Ronald and Hermione-the-other did the disillusionment charm and the shield charm on themselves, too. In a matter of minutes they were prepared to enter the fight.

Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck-up behind a band of around ten dueling Death Eaters and Aurors. Harry cast ‘Impedimenta’ on five of the Death Eaters to slow down the groups’ wand movements. Hermione and Ron did the same to the rest of the Death Eaters in the group. Next, the three cast fire-spells at the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters caught on fire. There was fire on top of one of the Death Eater’s hair. Another Death Eater had fire up-and-down his arms. The Death Eaters roared in pain. Some tried to stop the fire by rolling-on-the-ground. Others simply screamed.

“Who did that?” said one of the Aurors who was dueling the band of Death Eaters. He stopped shooting spells at the group of Death Eaters. He wiped the swept off of his brow.

“We’re here to help,” said Harry to the man. “We’re disillusioned.”

“Right,” said the man. He got the hint. He disillusioned himself, too. He yelled at the Aurors near him to disillusion themselves.

Harry glanced around to see if anyone else could use his help. He scanned the crowd of Aurors, Unspeakables and Death Eaters dueling to-the-death.

Then, he saw a familiar face.

Harry’s insides twisted-in on themselves.

“Hermione, Ron, look toward your far right-hand side,” said Harry. He was talking about a dark-haired man who was tall and fit. He looked strong.

“Is that Sirius?” said a voice that sounded like Ron.

“Yes, I think it is,” said Harry. “We need to help him. Come on.”

Harry, Ron and Hermione raced toward Sirius. He was dueling a large group of around fifteen Death Eaters with a few other men. The leader of the group was an uncommonly large man with shaggy dark hair and sharp teeth.

“It’s Fenrir Greyback,” said Hermione.

“I don’t think that he’s turned into a werewolf completely,” said Ron.

“No,” said Hermione. “But he’s still dangerous.”

“We need to bring him down,” said Harry.

Harry was getting close to Sirius’ position. However, before Harry could call-out to Sirius a Death Eater with a magical-eyeball glanced at the place that Harry, Ron and Hermione stood.

“They’re disillusioned!” yelled the Death Eater.

The group of Death Eaters turned toward the spot that Harry, Ron and Hermione stood. Harry felt like the sound was stifled all around him.

A Death Eater with a mask on lifted his wand to cast a counter-curse to the disillusionment spell.

The disillusionment charm fell. Harry, Ron and Hermione were visible again.

“Damn it!” cursed Harry. “We’re out-in-the-open now. All right. Now is not the time to pull our punches. Let’s do this.”

Harry lifted his wand. He cast-off stunning spells left and right. Two of the Death Eaters in the group fell. The rest of the Death Eaters cast strong shield-charms on themselves to protect themselves from any spellwork.

“They’re strong,” said Ron to Harry.

“Not strong enough,” said Harry to him.

Harry pointed at a bench and said, “Bombarda.” The bench was made of metal. It exploded in a flame of bright red light. Large metal pieces of the bench flew in the air toward the group of Death Eaters. Pieces of the bench were imbedded into the Death Eaters’ bodies.

One Death Eater was pierced through his eye. He fell down and held onto his eye-socket. He howled in pain. Another Death Eater’s leg was cut clean through to the bone.

However, the rest of the Death Eaters continued to fire spells at them. They did not stop their assault. They ricocheted spells off of Harry’s own shield-charm.

Harry fired spell after spell. He fired cutting spells, bombarda-spells, and fiend-fyre. The Death Eaters that were hit by the spells fell to the ground. They screamed in pain.

Three Death Eaters made it through Harry, Ron and Hermione’s barrage of spells. They stood in front of the three of them with twisted smirks on their faces.

“And who might you be?” asked one Death Eater.

“Your worst nightmare,” said Harry.

He lifted his wand and cast a spell. He cast a ‘reducto’ curse. The reducto curse blew the man up into tiny pieces. Ron and Hermione did cutting curses on the other Death Eaters that they faced. Ron’s cutting curse cut a Death Eater’s leg in half. It was nothing more than a stump. The man fell and screamed. Hermione’s cutting curse cut through another man’s chest. He began to bleed out.

Suddenly, it was like the sound was turned back-on. Harry realized that the noise of the battle died down. Harry looked around to see what was going on. The Death Eaters fled. The only people remaining were the Aurors and the Unspeakables. The muggles ran away at the beginning of the battle.

The next thing that Harry noticed were the dead bodies that littered the ground.

Harry saw this world’s Ron and Hermione. There was blood and sweat on the two’s robes. They walked toward Harry, Ron and Hermione with grim smiles.

“You two did well,” said Hermione-the-other. “I’m glad we asked you to join in the fight.”

“Thanks,” said Harry. But Harry was looking at someone else.

Sirius was a few feet away from him. It looked like his arm was ripped to shreds. He was holding onto it. However, it was bleeding profusely.

Harry walked-up to Sirius. “Sirius!” he called out. “Are you okay?”

Sirius looked at Harry with a confused expression. “Yes, I’m all right,” said Sirius. “It’s nothing that a medi-witch can’t fix.”

Harry sighed in relief. “That’s good,” he said. “I was worried there.”

“Do I know you?” asked Sirius. “Are you a new Auror?”

“These are our guests,” said Hermione-the-other. “They were with Ron and I when we were called to the battle. They agreed to come here to help us to fight.”

“Where are you from?” asked Sirius. “You look familiar… you look like someone I know.”

“Do I?” asked Harry in a caged way.

Then, Sirius turned to look at Harry’s Ron and Hermione. “Are you two clones? What’s going on here?”

Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry. There was a tense silence.

Then, someone interrupted. The person that interrupted was tall, lean and dark-haired. He had a pair of horn-rimmed glasses placed on his face.

There was a red-haired woman standing next to him. She was fair with long hair pulled back in a plait.

“Sirius!” said the man. “You’re all right! When I saw you dueling Greyback I thought—”

The man stopped. He looked at Harry. Then, he looked at Ron and Hermione.

He addressed Ronald and Hermione-the-other. “Why are there an extra pair of you?” he asked.

Harry’s mouth was dry. He blinked and pressed his hands to his eye-sockets just in case he was seeing hallucinations.

He wasn’t.

“It’s a complicated story,” said Harry to his dad, James Potter.

“I bet it is,” said Sirius with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry, Ron and Hermione sipped the their teas with calm demeanors. There were a group of people in the kitchen with them. First, there was James and Lily Potter. Then, there was Sirius. There was also Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley and, finally, Ronald and Hermione-the-other of this world.

Everyone was talking over-one-another. They talked about Harry’s news that Harry, Ron and Hermione were from another world.

“What should we do with them?” asked Professor McGonagall stiffly.

“Hopefully, you do nothing with us,” said Harry loudly. “We’d like to investigate the Hogwarts library. We’d also like access to the extensive library at the Ministry. We want to do some research so that we can go home.”

“Are you at War with You-Know-Who in your world as well?” asked Professor McGonagall. 

“Yes,” said Hermione. “We’re in the midst of the War. I know our Order of the Phoenix will be missing us. We need to go home to help them.”

Ron coughed. 

Harry kicked him under the table.

“What do you know of You-Know-Who?” said Professor McGonagall. “If you have a You-Know-Who there, then, there might be some similarities between your You-Know-Who and the one that is here.”

“We don’t know much about him,” lied Harry. “He has a lot of power. He wants to make the Giants, the Werewolves and the Goblins his allies. If that happens…”

Harry decided it was best not to finish his sentence. He was lying quite a bit. He didn’t need to exaggerate too much.

“I see,” said Professor McGonagall. “He is doing that here as well. Perhaps our two worlds share more similarities. Who is in charge of The Order of the Phoenix in your world?”

“Harry is,” said Hermione.

Harry glared at Hermione. What are you doing? he wanted to ask her. 

“This chap?” asked Sirius. He laughed. “He’s nothing but a child!”

“We’ve reached our majority years ago, Sirius,” said Harry. “We haven’t been children for a long time.”

“How old are you?” asked Sirius. He raised his brow.

“We’re nineteen,” said Harry. “But we’re much older than our years.”

“I see,” said someone else. It was James Potter.

Harry glanced at him, then, he looked away. It was hard to look at him.

“What about Dumbledore?” asked James. “What happened to him?”

“Dumbledore is dead in our world,” said Hermione. “I hear that he’s dead here, too.”

“Yes,” said James. “He is. He was the leader of The Order Phoenix before his death.”

“Who’s in charge of The Order now?” asked Ron.

“I am,” said a familiar voice. 

It was Sirius. He looked tall and proud.

“Well, that’s different,” said Harry after a moment.  
_______  
  
“Hermione, why did you tell them that I’m in charge of The Order in our world?” asked Harry. 

It was later that evening. Harry, Ron and Hermione were holed-up in Harry’s room at Number Twelve Grimmauld place. The Order decided to let them stay at Sirius’ home until the three figured out a way to return home.

Sirius didn’t seem too keen on the idea. 

However, he agreed.

Hermione continued to talk about The Order of the Phoenix meeting that occurred earlier that day.

“I told them that because I think we should help them while we’re here, Harry,” said Hermione.

Harry scowled. 

Ron didn’t look too pleased either. 

“Hermione, do you think that’s a good idea?” asked Ron. “If we help them they might want us to get rid of You-Know-Who for them… and I don’t fancy another go-around.”

Hermione frowned. “We don’t have to help them to do it… we can tell them information to help them to win. That’s all.”

Harry sighed. “You’re too altruistic, Hermione,” said Harry. 

“No, I’m not,” said Hermione impatiently. “I’m practical. If we help them that increases the chance of them helping us. We need to get home. If we show them that we can help them out, then, they might do the same in return.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Damn. Another You-Know-Who. One was enough.”

“Yes, I know, Harry,” said Hermione quietly. “But I think that’s our best plan.”

“So, what?” said Ron. “Do you think we should tell them…” Ron paused.

He didn’t need to finish his sentence. The words hung between the three of them in the on-going silence. It was obvious to the two of them that what Ron meant was, “Do you think you should tell them about the horcruxes?”

“About Them?” said Harry finally. 

“Yes,” said Ron. “They can’t defeat You-Know-Who without knowing about Them.”

“I believe we should,” said Hermione. “However, our intel might not be the most helpful at-the-end-of-the-day. You-Know-Who might have different ones here.”

“I suppose if we agree to help them than our information is better than nothing,” said Harry. “Anyway, it’s a step toward the right direction for them.”

“All right,” said Ron. “We’ve agreed then? We’ll tell them that You-Know-Who in our world made… well, six of Them?”

“I think that’s best,” said Hermione. “And of course we should leave everything out about…”

She glanced at Harry. Ron did as well.

Harry sighed. “Yes,” said Harry. “Leave me well out-of-it.”

“Well, we can’t leave you entirely out-of-it,” said Hermione. “You saved our world.”

“You two helped quite a bit, too,” said Harry with a small grin.

The three laughed.

“All right,” said Harry. “We’ll tell The Order about Them. That should give them some help. Then, they need to help us to find a spell that will take us home.”


End file.
